If everything could be like before
by StarbrightAngel
Summary: Four years have passed since Ikuto left to look for his father. Amu hasn't heard from him at all, but in all those years she hasn't forgotten about him. In fact, there hasn't been a single day in which she hasn't thought about him. But what happens when he comes back in an unexpected way? Will everything really be able to go back to the way it was before?
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts of the past

If everything could be like beforeSummary

Four years have passed since Ikuto left to look for his father. Amu hasn't heard from him at all, but in all those years she hasn't forgotten about him. In fact, there hasn't been a single day in which she hasn't thought about him. But what happens when he comes back in an unexpected way? Will everything really be able to go back to the way it was before?

Chapter 1

Once again Amu had woken up late and had to hurry making herself ready for school. She quickly put on her school uniform, which she still had not completely gotten used to, even though one month had passed since she first started wearing it. She cursed herself for oversleeping again, and ended up thinking about those days when someone would always wake her up if she was late. Those small girls, her Shugo Charas… One day when she was in middle school, they had suddenly disappeared, and she had not seen them ever since. She really missed them a lot.

But back then, at least she had her friends with her. Now she was in her first year of High school, and somehow all of her friends had ended up going to different schools than her. She had told herself she would be fine, that she could make new friends. But in the end she had gotten so nervous on her first day of school, and had gone back to being her "cool and spicy" character again. And because of that she had also been unable to make friends. She really hated herself for being like that, she just wanted to make friends and have fun like everyone else. She had even promised Ikuto before he left that she would fins her true "would be self". The way she was now, she did not even deserve to meet him again, even if she missed him a lot.

She really missed all of her friends, Tadase, Nadeghiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai and even Utau. She smiled a little at the thought of the blonde girl, who was now a world famous singer. She often saw her on tv, but since she was so busy Amu had not been able to meet her in years. She had not seen anyone of her other friends since they graduated from middle school either, except for Rima who she used to meet up with every now and then. She and Tadase had continued to be good friends in middle school, but they never became a couple, like everyone had thought. Somewhere deep in her heart, Amu had realized that the one she loved was someone else, and she was sure Tadase had noticed it too, because he stopped telling her that he liked her all the time. But Amu really missed those days back in elementary school when everyone was together and they saved everyone's hearts eggs together with their Shugo Charas. If she could go back to that time, she would. But it was over since long ago, she knew that very well.

But most of all, she missed that stupid cat. The one who always made her so irritated, but also was the one who would always cheer her up. After he left she had realized how much she really liked him, maybe even loved. But by now, Ikuto really was an adult. He must be like 21 years old now? There was no way he was still thinking about her. After all, four years had passed since he left, and she had not heard from him even once. Back then, he told her that he loved her and that he would come back for her. But that was probably just lies, right? Amu had even begun to give up hope of ever seeing him again. The thought of that made her a bit sad, and her chest felt a bit painful too.

Amu suddenly realized that she had already reached the school gates. She could see the last of her classmates making their way inside the big school building. She had to hurry up if she did not want to be late. She sighed, and thought that it was time to stop thinking so much about the past. It would never come back anyway. It was time for her to think about the future instead. Even if it did not look to bright right now, she was sure it would become much better; she just had to try a little harder. With that thought, she entered the school, determined to leave the past behind and see what the future might bring. The pink haired girl hurried to her classroom on the second floor. But she could never have imagined what awaited her, and that her future would change so quickly.

As she hurried down the corridors of the school, from the shadows, someone was watching her. His eyes held a sign of longing, and, as the girl almost tripped over her own feet, his lips curved into a smile.

"She never changes, does she?"

With that, he turned around and walked in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2 A new teacher?

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for you. I love reviews, both good and critical. So keep reviewing and I will update even faster! Enjoy the story.

/StarbrightAngel

Oh, and by the way, I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters in it…

Chapter 2

Somehow Amu managed to slip into her desk just as the teacher entered the classroom. She let out a sigh of relief, but immediately straightened herself, making sure to uphold her "cool and spicy" character. The laughter and the sounds of people talking to each other slowly started to die out as their homeroom teacher made his way to the front desk.

For some reason Amu's classmates had seemed to be even noisier than usual this morning. Well, they were always noisy, but sometimes when something special had happened, they became even worse. Like today. She wondered if something really had happened? She remembered one morning two weeks ago, when the class had been just as noisy as they were this day. Later on she had gotten to know that it was because of a new transfer student, who was supposed to be "smart, cool and coming from a rich family". He had arrived later that day, and he was just like any other student, so the noise had died down quickly.

Amu wondered if something like that would happen again? Maybe the class was going to get yet another new student? Well it was not much to be thinking about, she would find out soon enough anyway. She probably had to wait until it happened though; it was not like anyone else was going to tell her about it.

Amu's classmates did not talk to her much. She did not think that they hated her; she guessed they were just a bit scared of her. She did not blame them either. Amu let a small sigh escape her lips before she stopped thinking of unnecessary things and started to concentrate on the lesson that was before her.

As three hours had passed by and it was finally time for lunch, Amu collected her belongings and started to walk towards the entrance to the classroom. In the corner of her eye, she noticed that the rest of the female population of the class started to gather together, with exciting looks on their faces. Amu was just about to leave, but then her curiosity took over hand and she headed for the rest of the girls.

When she reached the girls, she tried to pretend as if she was just passing by. As if she did not even care if she got an answer or not, she asked casually,

"What's up with you all today? Did something happen?"

The girls looked up to her, a bit surprised that she had actually talked to them. Then a small girl with brown hair, who always seemed to be in the center of the other girls, took a step forward and eyed Amu carefully.

"Didn't you hear? There's a new music teacher at our school, starting today. Everyone's talking about him. There are rumors about him, saying that he travelled around the entire world to learn about music before he came here, and that he is really talented. He is supposed to be really young too, those who have seen him says he doesn't appear to be much more than twenty. And, most important; he is extremely good looking! The people I talked with wondered how they could even let such a good looking guy become teacher at our school in the first place, since the girls won't be able to leave him alone at all."

The girl, whose name was Rita (Amu just remembered), smiled at the last words. She probably considered herself as one of those girls who would not be able to leave the poor guy alone.

"So that's what it was, huh?" Amu mumbled, sounding quit uninterested. In fact, she was. A teacher was a teacher; there was nothing more to it than that. Even if there was a young and good looking teacher, she would never be the least bit interested in him. After all, even if he was young, there was still a big age difference. And she just could not see a teacher that way, it was just weird. Amu shook her head slowly. She really could not understand what her classmates were thinking sometimes.

Said classmates were just heading out of the classroom, laughing. They were probably going to look for that teacher. Amu almost felt sorry for him. She headed for the door too, starting to feel a bit hungry. The dining room was at the other side of the big school building, so Amu had to walk through a long corridor to get there. If she wanted to be back before the next lesson started, she had to hurry.

Once she was almost there, she started to hear squeals and a lot of people talking. As she turned the corner, she could see a lot of people gathered outside of the music room. So they were already at it. They seemed to be looking at something inside, probably the new teacher. As Amu got closer to the crowd, she began to hear a sound different than the voices of the people in the corridor. It almost sounded like a violin playing?

Amu's heart almost stopped at the beautiful sound, that seemed to hold so much meaning to it, and yet she could not really tell what it was. The sound was so familiar, but she could not clearly remember where she had heard it before. Her curiosity took over again and she slowly began to move towards the opening of the room, not caring about the irritated looks she got from the people she passed.

As Amu reached the door, she carefully peeked inside. Surprisingly it was quit dark; the only light that lit up the room came from the small windows at the back of the room. Her eyes had to get adjusted to the dark before she could clearly see what was inside.

The person, obviously the new music teacher, sat on a chair in the middle of the room. In his hands was a violin, and that was where the beautiful sound came from. Amu slowly started to notice other things of the person playing the violin. A long, slender body, black clothes, blue hair and violet eyes. A look in his eyes that said "Look if you want to, I don't care what you think about me anyway".

Now, Amu's heart began to beat faster instead, as her brain started to realize that the scene before her was reality this time, not a dream. She almost could not believe it, and at first, no sounds escaped her lips. She tried again and this time it came out; the name she had wanted to call for so long, but it was barely a whisper,

"Ikuto?"


	3. Chapter 3 Do you remember me?

Chapter 3

"Ikuto?"

No around her seemed to notice that she had called his name. As load as they were, they probably had not been able to hear her anyway. But the man playing the violin, as if he had actually heard her, suddenly raised head. For a few seconds, but what felt like an eternity to Amu, their eyes met. And then, he looked away. Amu continued to stare, not really sure what she was supposed to do.

One thing was for sure, it really was Ikuto who was sitting there, being the new music teacher. Amu's head was a mess, there were a lot of things she did not understand, a lot of things she wanted to ask him. What was he doing here? Did he really find his father? Why, oh why had he not called or contacted her over all these years? But, the most important question, ringing in her head, louder and louder. Did he even remember her?

Before Amu could think more about what to do, she was pushed away by other students who wanted to see what was going on in the music room. She found herself farer and farer away from the door, until she could not see anything anymore, except for the backs of the other students.

Somehow Amu managed to wake up from her trancelike state, and realized the next period was about to start already. She had completely forgotten that she was in a hurry. Now she would not even have time to eat lunch. Well, it did not really matter anyway, since she did not really feel hungry anymore. So instead she hurried back to the classroom, but obviously, she was unable to concentrate for the rest of the day.

As Amu got home from school that day, a real headache had begun to take place in her head. Maybe it was from all the noise her classmates had made that day, or maybe it was just because she was thinking too hard. She could not really believe that the stuff that happened that day was for real. Seriously, Ikuto as a teacher? A few years ago, just the thought of it would have made her laugh. Now she was too surprised to be able to laugh about it.

Moreover, seeing him again after all this time, was just too much for her small heart. One part of her just wanted to hug him and tell him how much she had missed him, how much she had thought about him every day. Another part of her wanted to be angry and yell at him, since he did not contact her in all those years. And then, the shy part of her, the biggest part, did not really know what to do at all. What if he really did not remember her? Or what if he did remember her, but did not want to have anything to do with her anymore? After all, that could have been the reason to why he did not call her.

Amu could understand if he wanted to take back the words he said before, "I Love you" and "I'll come back for you". To him, she was just a little girl after all, and he was an adult. But what if he did not even want to be friends with her anymore? She was not really sure what kind of relationship they had before he left, but at least they had been friends, right?

Amu was awake until late that night, thinking about what to do. She wondered if she should talk about someone else about it, maybe she should call Rima? But she could not do that either. Rima knew almost everything about her, but there was one thing she never told her, and that was her feelings for Ikuto. Mostly because she did not even know for sure herself.

So in the end this was something she had to figure out herself. And, there was probably only one thing she could do right now, and that was to wait and see what happened. In the past, Ikuto was always the one who had come to her and not the other way around. Right now, she was too afraid to approach him, so she decided that was what she should do.

Before she went to sleep, she whispered out in the darkness, as if someone would actually hear her and answer her question.

"Ikuto, do you still remember me?"

Of course, no answer came.


	4. Chapter 4: First lesson

Hello everyone!

It's been a while since I updated this story, but now I'm back again. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you Think!

/StarbrightAngel

Chapter 4 -

As Amu made her way to school the next day, she felt a bit nervous. She had never expected all the things that happened the previous day. She had given up hope of ever seeing Ikuto again a long time ago, and she would never had expected to have him turn up as a teacher at her school. It was just too weird to be true.

Amu snapped out of her thoughts once she reached the school gates. What did she have to be nervous over? Ikuto probably didn't remember her anyway. What's more, she didn't care about that guy anymore. It was in the past, and besides, he was a teacher now so whatever feelings she had for him before had to be gone. With that decided she stepped into the school and prepared for another boring day.

Amu thought the enthusiasm from the day before about the new hot teacher would have died down by know, but apparently she was wrong. The girls were still talking about him all over the school, and by the end of the day Amu was tired of hearing all the rumors about him. Sometimes when she heard rumors she knew were not true, like him being a rich foreigner, she wanted to scream to them they were wrong, but of course she didn't do that. After all, how would that look? If people knew she had actually known him in the past, she would probably never hear the end of it.

The English class finally ended and Amu let out a sigh of relief when she realized there was only one class left. But it was the one she had dreaded the most – Music class. As the other girls let out excited squeals and started to run over to the music room, Amu sighed and got up from her seat. She might as well get this over with. Hopefully, nothing too bad would happen.

As class 1B began dropping into the music room, Amu noticed there were more people than usual there. Many people were not interested in music at all and used to skip this class, but that was not the case today. It looked like no one wanted to miss the class with the new teacher. And there he was, walking in to the room like he owned it. He didn't react to the girls sighs or the guys glares, he just stood there, completely confident. Amu couldn't help but look up at him, even though she had promised herself not to. He hadn't changed much in all those years he was away. He still had that silky blue hair that hung down in his eyes. He was still tall with broad shoulders; he might even have grown a bit since she saw him last. He was still the most handsome guy she had ever seen… Wait, she did NOT just think that.

"Hello class 1B, I am your new Music teacher. Please call me Tsukiyomi-sensei." He let his eyes wander over the students, and for a second his gaze seemed to linger at Amu. She stiffened, but before she could think any more about it, he had already moved his gaze away. Had he been looking at her or was it just her imagination?

"I am happy to be able to guide you through your music teaching. But before we start, if someone has any questions, feel free to ask."

Amy groaned at that statement. Didn't he know he just stepped on a land mine? This was going to be a very long lesson. The first question was obvious.

"How old are you sensei?" It was a blonde girl asking, one of the popular ones. Ikuto didn't seem bothered by the question, but he managed to avoid it.

"It's a secret", he said, and with the smile he gave them afterwards, all the girls forgave him. The next half hour continued in the same way, with the girls asking questions and Ikuto either answering them or avoiding them with help of his smile. Amu only listened halfheartedly, since she already knew the answers to most of the question. But then someone asked a question that sparkled her interest.

"We heard you were overseas for four years, what did you do over there?" At this question, Ikutos confident mask seemed to slip of for a second, but he quickly put it back again. Amu was probably the only one who had noticed.

"I just went there to develop my knowledge in music, and I've been playing with a professional orchestra. It was a nice experience."

Amu frowned a little at his words. Wasn't the main reason he went there to look for his father? Had something happened? Well, it wasn't her business anyway, since they had nothing to do with each other anymore. Except for being teacher and student of course.

"Well, that's was the last question, let's get on with class. The plan is to have a concert at the end of this term, and you will all take part in it." As some of the guys began to protest, he gave them a quick glare. "This is a kind of test, meaning those who don't take part in this concert will get a zero. Remember, everyone can do something. Think hard about what you want to do, and write it down on this paper", he said as he started to hand out blank papers to everyone.

Amu was unsure about what she should write. She couldn't play any instrument; actually she was really bad at it. She shrugged and just wrote down 'singing'. She liked to sing, just don't in front of other people. But if it was in a chorus it would probably be okay.

In a few minutes Ikuto had collected all the papers.

"Alright, I want everyone who chose singing to stay behind. Everyone else can leave; we can talk more next time."

As half of the class got up and left, Amu sent an angry glare towards Ikuto. She wanted to go home too, not stay here with that strange teacher. He seemed to be catching her glaring at her. Did he just smirk at her? No, a teacher wouldn't do that, right?

"Okay, so all of you left here want so sing right? I hope you understand that even if we are doing a chorus, I need to hear each of you sing individually, so I know where I should place you."

Everyone in the room nodded. Well, everyone except for Amu. Was he serious? Did he want her to sing in front of all these people? There was no way she was going to do that! While Amu was having her inner dilemma, Ikuto explained which song he wanted them to sing and everyone sung, one by one. After a while, Amu was the only one left to sing. She could feel all the stares directed at her.

"Feel free to start, Hinamori-san", Ikuto said in a voice that sounded almost teasingly. Was he mocking her? He knew that she hated to sing in front of other people, didn't he?

"No way", Amu replied meeting his hard gaze. She could hear gasps around the room, as if they were surprised she dared to speak back to him.

"Is that so? Well then, as a punishment you have to stay after school to sing, you have to sing in front of me at least. Everyone else may leave now."

All the other students got up and started to leave, the girls looking at her jealousy, wishing they had refused to sing too. Who didn't want to be all alone in a room with hot Tsukiyomi-sensei? Well, Amu didn't! She started to panic as all the others left the room. She was going to be all alone with Ikuto. This was bad, _really _bad!


End file.
